


isak x even | the do-over

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Do-Over, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Isak and Even find themselves at the house warming party that neither of them particularly wanted whenthatsong comes on.





	isak x even | the do-over

Isak sat on the sofa in the living room of his new apartment, tin in hand as he watched people dance and socialise with each other. Some faces were familiar and some where not. He and Even had written up the ‘guest list’, which made it sound it a lot fancier than it was, for their house warming party together. He was pretty sure he knew most of Even’s close friends by now but a party was never complete without a few crashers.

Isak’s eyes drifted across the sea of people and collided with Even’s hungry graze from across the room. How long had he been watching him? Isak’s skin prickled with heat and his tongue slid across his bottom lip, causing Even’s brows to lift in question. It wasn’t an intentional come on. Even just had that affect on him. More than four months in and they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

In that moment, Isak wished he’d never agreed to this party. Wished that he and Even had the place to themselves. Wasn’t that the luxury of having your own place? But he had agreed to the party and they weren’t by themselves.

The whole thing had been Vilde’s suggestion. She was even more persuasive now that she was dating Magnus because there wasn’t anything that Vilde wanted that Magnus didn’t make happen. Isak thought he was gone for Even, would do anything for Even, but it was different. They didn’t have anything to prove to each other or to anyone else for that matter, not anymore. They were comfortable. For some reason it didn’t seem that way for Vilde and Magnus. Isak wouldn’t hazard a guess why, it wasn’t his business.

Isak had been so lost in this thoughts concerning his friend’s relationship that he hadn’t notice Even make his way across the room until he came to a stop in front of him.

“Halla,” his boyfriend’s deep voice came over the music as he stooped down to be heard. Just then the song changed and Even’s lips lifted into a smile of recognition. He extended his hand towards Isak. “Come dance with me.”

Isak hesitated for only a split second before he slipped his hand into Even’s and let himself be pulled up from where he sat and guided into the middle of the floor where everyone was dancing. Even tugged Isak’s slighter form in against his own and curled his arms around his neck. Isak’s hands rested on Even’s hips as they began moving in time with each other and the music.

Even pressed a kiss to the shell of Isak’s ear before speaking into it. “Do you remember this song?”

Admittedly, Isak hadn’t really taken much notice of what song was playing. He’d been too distracted by Even and their close proximity to care. He listened to the words as they spilled from the speakers into the room.

_Don’t you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed,  
Don’t you even try and explain how it’s so different when we kiss._

The memories hit Isak like a bolt of lightning. Emma’s lips against his own. His eyes wandering to where Even danced with Sonja. Seeing his arms around Sonja. His lips on Sonja. The mixture of longing and pain that wrapped around him. Then the confusion as their gazes crashed into each other and how he couldn’t tear his eyes away, wondering what it all meant.  

“I remember,” Isak replied, barely recognising his own voice. “I remember everything.”

Even pulled back a fraction, his eyes cast down to gaze into Isak’s. The look on his face spoke volumes. He remembered too. He felt it all too.

_Say it’s not her fault but you just met somebody new,  
And now it’s gonna be me and you._

Even gripped Isak’s hand, spinning him out before spinning him back into his body and wrapping his arms around him once more. “I think we need a do over.” Even then dipped Isak, pulling laughter from his boyfriend and finally a smile as he hauled him back up into his arms.

They continued dancing, their slender forms moving together as the heat rose between them. Isak’s cheeks became flushed and he reached up to brush a sweat damp lock of hair off Even’s forehead that had been displaced by their movements. Even caught Isak’s hand and kissed the palm of it before leaning in and brushing his lips against Isak’s. It was gentler, less for show than Isak remembered Even’s kiss with Sonja. It made him think of Vilde and Magnus and how different he and Even were to them.

Isak’s arms curled loosely around Even’s neck as he returned the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it some as the music played on. Moments later, when he pulled back from the kiss, he let his nose softly nudge against Even’s as he smiled dreamily. Even returned the smile, full of softness and love, and laid a smattering of kisses over Isak’s cheek.

“This,” Even said, his arms tightening around Isak as they still swayed together. “This is how that night should have gone. This is what I want you to remember when you hear this song.”

A soft sigh spilled from Isak’s lips at the perfection he held in his arms. This boy that had sought him out and changed his whole world. Isak rested his head in against Even’s shoulder, half nuzzling and half nodding in reply, feeling the soft fabric of Even’s t-shirt against his cheek.

“This,” he said, pressing a kiss to Even’s shoulder. “This is what I’ll remember.”


End file.
